nadarefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
1985, Dr. Joul is born. 1987 - 1993, Joul, Clara and Mors enjoy travelling about the world, visiting various labs, mainly going between Mors' Summer and Winter labs. 1993, Clara Mina Joul, dies. Reasons I still don't know to this day. She was completely healthy. 1995, Dr. Mors discovers Psychtanium in a fresh crater. 1997, Dr. Mors helps Dr. Niohs, make Nanobots to try and help revive his wife, instead giving way to nanobots that allow people to live much longer, among other things. 1998, Project Poison bursts to life, with no known explanation. The real reason is because Jeanne's soul piece was fused with the core and Jeanne was 'born' in 1998 into her new self. 1998, Dr. Mors has discovered Astraemon, Hell Contracts, Demons, Psychtanium, Nanobots, Necromancy, Cyborgs and was in the middle of making a generator that would solve all world power problems. 1999, Dr. Mors disappears without a trace. Dr. Joul aged 14. I'll tell you what happened, my colleagues pushed me into my generator. Trouble is, all the Psychtanium used in it's construction, was linked to me. SO, it responded by using my own Astraemon powers as a power source and transported me out of harm's way. However, the locations was a 'bubble' outside of reality. 1999 - 2000, Dr. Joul is transferred to many places for safeguarding. 2003, Dr. Joul leaves her safeguarding and returns to her father's winter research station. 2007, Dr. Joul's location, expertise and experiments are discovered 2010, Aurora Station, is built near Joul's location, with her given a job there to research demons like her father. 2010, Evalyn Smith, is brought to Aurora Station 2011, Austin ???, is transferred to Aurora Station 2014, Jeanne Langley, is transferred to Aurora Station, under caution 2015, Jeanne and Evalyn get into a relationship, after bonding together in the VR game. 2016, New Year's Day, Jeanne gives a voice log stating her concerns that the relationship won't last 2016, March, The relationship between Jeanne and Evalyn dramatically ends. 2016, Evalyn Launches her Usurp event, with the helps of Austin, Marion and Garrett. Usurp spiralling into Evalyn turning everyone in Aurora Station into Astraemon. The only survivors being: Joul, Dr. Hydra and Jeanne. 2016, Jeanne initially uses the Leech Vine to absorb the energy for 3 days, before deciding to plunge herself in the water containment tank, to better contain her Astraemon form. In the 3 days leading up to the plunge, Jeanne's sanity quickly lowers. Jeanne was initially comforted by Joul. 2016, Joul runs out of Aurora Station, on the brink of becoming a full Astraemon. She then turns into by far the largest Astraemon on record. I'm so proud of her. 2019, Jeanne is now fully a Astraemon, Omega Rank, Conscious Stage. Emitter-Type 'Luctus.' -------------------------------------------- 2039, Jeanne's soul piece that created 'Juno' rejoins her body, once Juno fully realises her power, causing no void of power. 2059, Jeanne's other main soul piece, that gave life to 'Project Poison' rejoins her body, after completing her original mission, after 61 years. 2060, Evalyn has become the 'Supreme Ruler of the World' and sets up pocket cities, for humans only or Astraemon/Vampires she approves of. 2062, Angels of Iron are created, in opposition of Evalyn, now going by E or Eve. 2067, Jeanne awakens from her cold sleep. Uses her acquired abilities from her soul merging back together to escape the storage chamber in Vatican city. Escaping in a brutish fashion, by using her Astraemon powers, to armour her body to be bulletproof. She then hitches a ride in an escape helicopter. 2067, Jeanne makes it, to the Langley home of her teen years. Meeting Cynthia there. Learning of Jeanne easily escaping the armed convent, Evalyn makes moves and initiates the Ash Project. -----Events of Taking Wing--- 2068, Jeanne, now name changed to June, sets up shop in Charmel City. One of the pocket cities for humans only, that got taken over by vampires or Astraemon, due to Evalyn's directing her army of said creatures. 2069, June gets into the Owl Academy, run by personal agents of Eve. They alert her and the Overlord position is created, across all pocket cities. 2070, Events of Erin being chased down take place, the route being taken being manipulated to end in June's territory. Eve now has Erin, as her eyes and ears inside June's apartment, via their puppet, Erin. The next day, the De Burge Cafe incident happens. 2070, Another person escapes the Ash Project, this being a clone of Marion called Lana. She somehow finds herself in June's territory and then soon is under Jin's care, as part of the Angels of Iron's outermost division, that a few hours later, is raided and destroyed by Eve's forces. --------This is all you get for now, young one--------